The Perfect V-Day Gift
by ObsessedWithJayyVonMonroe
Summary: Sam decides to do something special for Dean. Wincest!


**Happy V-Day guys! I know it's a little late to wish everyone this but, whatever! February isn't over yet. xD I hope you guys enjoy and please, review!**

***hands out chocolates as a bribe***

* * *

It was Valentines day and Sam had thought of the perfect surprise for Dean. Not only was he going to give Dean pie but he would offer himself as well. This would be a day neither would forget.

So now, Sam was naked on the bed in a motel room they were staying at, a whole thing of pie at his side. His clothes were tossed aside in a pile by the bed. Dean would love this. Sam just _**knew**_ it. He waited patiently for Dean to get back from checking out a lead, they were doing a case, something about a vengeful ghost but, just this once, that could wait. It was valentines day after all.

Soon Dean would open the door to the motel room and walk in, "Sammy I'm ba-" He cut himself off there at the sight of a naked Sam and the pie beside him. Pie and Sammy? His two favorite things that he loved. What a wonderful surprise. Dean eyed Sam from head to toe, licking his lips and appreciating the view. It was not the first time they have had sex before. They had been together for a year now, secretly of course. No one knew about their relationship, not even Castiel.

"Mmm...Sammy...what's this about?" Dean asked, his voice low and husky.

"It's valentines day, Dean. I thought I'd do something special for you." He said, holding up his finger and making a 'come here' motion and Dean eagerly did, walking over to the bed after kicking off his biker boots. He climbed on top of his younger brother and kissed Sam, forcing his tongue into the kiss. Sam instantly returned the kiss, loving the way their lips moved in synch as if they were made for this. Sam poured every inch of his love for his brother into the kiss, their tongues moved in synch as if their tongues were doing a tango, dancing together. He could taste the taste of pie on Sam's tongue.

Sam brought his hands to Dean's shirt and tugged at it, signaling he wanted the piece of fabric off of his brother. Dean broke the kiss, the only thing connecting their lips was a string of saliva. "Damn Sam, you taste good." He breathed before he brought his hands to his shirt and pulled it off. Dean smirked at his brother, "Might as well get rid of the rest of my clothing, huh?"

The only response from Sam was a nod and he began to make quick work of the rest of Dean's clothing, quickly beginning to remove his pants and pulling them down as well as his boxers, his brother helped by kicking them off. Sam's breath caught in his throat, the sight of a naked Dean always knocked the breath out of him.

"Like what you see, _Sammy?"_ He purred out Sam's nickname in a seductive, husky tone. One full of pure lust. One Sam found incredibly sexy.

"Very much." Sam said to Dean in a low tone as well. His tone also full of desire and need. Dean gripped both of their cocks and began to stroke them both, the sounds of groans coming from both men at the friction it caused. Sam crashed his lips onto Dean's again. They both could never get enough of each other's heated kisses. A dance with their tongues once again ensued.

Dean's stroking was slow and teasing but gradually the pace began to pick up, giving both men very much pleasure. Sam rocked his hips, creating even more friction. Their moans were muffled by each other's lips. Just as Sam began to feel close to that wonderful feeling of euphoria Dean stopped stoking him. "Why'd you stop?" Sam made an almost pathetic sounding whimper.

"Because, I have something better in mind." The plate of pie beside Dean was not forgotten at all. He grabbed it and smeared the pie all over Sam's body, from his chest to his cock. Sam's eyes widened, having not expected that but hey, he wasn't complaining. If that was what Dean wanted then that is what he would get.

Dean began by sticking his tongue out and giving one nipple a long lick, making the younger Winchester groan. Dean brought one hand up to his other nipple, pinching and pulling at it, flicking his thumb over the sensitive nipple. Sam tilted his head back against the pillow, mouth open slightly as he once again moaned for his brother.

"Mmmm...that's it, Sam. Moan for me." Dean growled huskily before he went back to licking the pie off of Sam's nipple as well as around it. He wrapped his lips around the erect nipple and began to suck at it. This went on for a moment before he did the same thing to the other nipple. Then he would slowly drag his tongue from his nipple, down his chest, licking up any pie that was on Sam's chest and stomach. He did this while looking up at Sam through hazel lust clouded eyes. Sam found this very sexy, the way he licked down his chest, the way his eyes were clouded with lust. Right now, Sam's eyes were brown. Dean loved Sam's eyes, they always seemed to change color in the lighting. Right now it was a bit dark in the motel room so his eyes were its normal color, but still Dean loved them no mater what color they were.

Dean's head was now down to Sam's crotch. He gripped his cock and began to stroke it while dragging his tongue up and down Sam's length. Sam gasped at the pleasure that it caused and bent his elbows on the bed, using them to help him watch Dean at work.

Dean wrapped his lips around the head of Sam's cock, lapping up both the pre and some of the whip cream from the pie that was there. Dean moaned at the taste which sent vibrations around Sam's cock, making him moan as well. Dean kept stroking the part his mouth wasn't on and began to move his mouth up and down at a fast pace. He wanted to make Sam cum, he wanted to taste that wonderful taste of Sam's cum that he had tasted so many times before.

Sam tangled his fingers in Dean's hair and tugged at it a little harshly, not that Dean minded. Dean pressed his tongue up against Sam's length, teeth gently grazing it while he began to massage Sam's balls with one hand, his other hand moving to rest on Sam's hip as he bobbed his head up and down, up and down. Sam impulsively bucked his hips, making Dean gag a little. Once he had gagged Sam stopped bucking his hips, his cock twitching in the older male's mouth. Dean knew this was a sign Sam was close so he worked even harder to make Sam cum.

Sam let his arms fall limp to his sides, his back hitting the bed. He arched his back a little as he let out a long groan, face scrunched up in pure pleasure. His body shook as he let go, releasing his load into Dean's mouth. Dean eagerly drank it down before he removed his mouth from Sam's cock. "Mmm...so delicious." He said with a smirk at Sam.

Sam rolled them over so that he was on top of Dean, "Dean...I want you."

Dean chucked softly, "You have me, Sammy. Do what you want to do." He said softly to his brother. Sam grabbed Dean's cock and postioned it at his entrance. He was lost in the pleasure too much to care that he wasn't properly prepared. He gritted his teeth as Dean's big cock stretched him. He grew adjusted to it in what seemed like no time. Dean groaned as Sam began to move himself up and down his cock, his hands gripping Sam's hips and he helped his little brother move. Dean watched as those lips parted again, he groaned at the sight of Sam looking so damn sexy. He began to thrust upwards, making them both moan loudly. The feeling of Sam's walls around his cock, fitting like a glove, was such a wonderful feeling. His thrust became rougher, which he knew Sam loved it when he got rough. Sam's hands rested on Dean's chest, using them to help him move up and down. Dean's grip on his hips was tight, almost bruising. Sam leaned over and kissed Dean, he could taste himself on Dean's tongue. The first time he had ever tasted himself it was a strange taste but now he had grown used to it. Hell, he had grown to love it. Dean broke the kiss fairly quickly, only to suck and bite at Sam's neck, creating several bite marks and hickeys. It was a way to mark Sam as his and his alone, even though he knew Sam would always be** _his_ **Sam. Sam didn't mind, in fact he loved being marked by his brother.

Both males were reaching their breaking point. "I'm so close, Dean." Sam breathed out in a breathless tone, his breathing getting ragged. Dean gripped Sam's cock and began to stroke him, to further help Sam with his climax.

"That's it, Sam. Let go. Cum for me." Dean growled at him. It didn't take much longer for Sam to reach his climax and he came all over Dean's hand. Dean brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean, his thrusts getting sloppy and his cock pulsing. He too came, releasing quite a fair amount of cum into Sam. Sam collapsed against Dean's chest after it was over, feeling Dean's arms around him.

"Happy Valentines day, Dean." Sam muttered tiredly. Dean couldn't help but laugh, out of fondness.

"Best gift ever, thanks Sammy."


End file.
